Fruity Candies
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: One Shot. Ryoma finally confessed to sakuno but she haven't said anything. Now's the time for giving the answer.A One shot trial by witchangel.Revised.


**xxoxx~**

**Fruity Candies**

**by Sessrin Koshimae**

**Disclaimer: **Ryoma and Sakuno aren't mine. Same with the prince of tennis.

It is already two weeks since he confessed to her but still she hadn't respond anything about his confession. 'Why can't she tell me what she feels towards me? Didn't she likes me?' he thought. Now, he's waiting for her for about an hour but still she haven't arrived. 'What took her so long? It's already late of the afternoon.' he says to himself. He sighed mentally and scolded himself for whatever reason he thinks of her not realizing and telling so soon what she meant to him. He was too oblivious towards her before.

What took him so long? Oh,well he's been stuck-up to her because in his mind there is only tennis, tennis and tennis. Tch that's so bad. He never noticed before the shy and sweet girl who is really supportive to him in every match. It was only when he sees her with another guy and finally noticed her. He found her pretty, innocent and kind. She is like an angel. And the sudden popularity of this pretty angel spreads within the school. She now garnered a lot of suitors and fan boys. What the hell. His blood boils whenever she sees her in company with other guys. It was then one day he snapped out at her and out of the blue, he confessed his growing feelings to her.

**=Flashback=**

"Ryuuzaki." he called.

"Yes, Ryoma-kun?" she said without looking back at him.

"Daisuki, Sakuno." he murmured.

Sakuno found herself dumbfounded. Her jaws dropped at his sudden confession and now stares back at him blankly.

"Nani?"she finally asked.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno." Ryoma said waiting for her reply. But she didn't respond.

**=End of Flashback=**

The door of their classroom slide opened. He looked towards the door and sees her coming inside with a pack of fruity candies at her hands. He furrow his brows in confusion. 'What? She's still eating something like that?.' he thought.

"Ne, Sakuno. You're late." he said. He's now calling her by her first name without honorifics. Hell, those boys must noticed their intimate relationship by now.

"Why do you have candies? Did any of your suitors gave it to you?" he asked irritably. Another suitor. Oh, hell. Jealousy arises.

"Iie, Ryoma-kun. Tomo-chan gave it to me." she said as she seat at the chair near his table.

Sakuno opened the pack of candies and looked at him.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, you want some?" she asked.

"No thanks." Ryoma said.

Sakuno stares at him and suddenly her face flushed with bright red.

"Anou... Ryoma-kun, let's play a game." she smirked.

"You know I never lose, Sakuno. Anyway, what would be the prize for the winner?" he asked.

"It depends to the wish of the winner." she said with a grin with her face that surprised Ryoma.

"I'll surely win, Sakuno. And you have no choice but to answer me." Ryoma said.

Sakuno frowned. Certainly, she knew what he wanted from her. It's quite obvious since his confession.

"Okay." she uttered.

"So what would the game we'll play?" he asked.

"Ne, it's a guessing game. You see I have some different flavored fruity candies here. You'll be the one to guess and i'll give you ten candies one by one. If you commit a mistake, you lose but if you guessed them all right, you win. Guess the fruit flavor of the candy." Sakuno explained.

"That's easy." he said. "Let's start."

Ryoma closed his eyes and waited for Sakuno to place the candies in his mouth one by one.

"Cherry." he smiled. "Too easy."

"Blueberry."

"Orange."

"Apple."

"Grape."

"Melon."

"Banana."

"Raspberry."

"Strawberry. Ne, Sakuno, last one and i'll surely win." Ryoma said while his eyes are closed.

"Mou... Ryoma-kun. Not yet." she said.

He slightly opened his mouth and waited for the last piece of candy.

'The Victory is mine.' he thought. Because his eyes are closed, he didn't see Sakuno put the last piece of fruity candy in her mouth. Without a warning she pressed her lips to his waiting mouth. Ryoma's eyes widened in surprised as he sees Sakuno kissing him. She swiftly pulled away from their kiss and grins at him.

"Sakuno." he finally uttered.

"Beeeepppp! You're wrong Ryoma-kun. Sakuno isn't a fruit flavor. That means I won!" she said then laughs at him.

Ryoma is still in shock. He didn't expect the kiss and his defeat."

"Sakuno..." he finally said. "What's with that kiss?" he asked.

She blushed and smiled sweetly at him. She placed her hands to the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to hers.

"I know what you wanted to ask, Ryoma-kun. And that kiss is my answer." she said.

She placed a light kiss in his lips and smiled.

"Yes, Ryoma-kun. I like you too."

...

(A/n: My first One Shot trial. Please Reviews. I'm so sorry to my readers of my Ryosaku Anthology. I didn't update lately because I am sick. Anyway, I'll try to update them all this week. So there.

please visit and join our new ryosaku online community. Visit: ryosakufandom(dot)webs(dot)com to register. See yah!

_++witchangeL (who is currently high and overdose to YukiSaku pairing.)

Revised: August 30, 2011


End file.
